b1a4fandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/I Won't Do Bad Things
Hangul= 따귀를 맞고 정신을 차린다 철없는 사랑의 아픔을 배운다 붙잡지 못하는 내 여자의 뒷모습 간다... 내 여자는 떠난다 이대로 나를 두고 돌아선다 또 다른 사랑 찾아 그냥 떠나간다 가지 마 제발 떠나지 마 떠나지 마 나쁜 짓 안 할게요 (딴 짓 안 할게요) 한눈팔지 않을게요 (절대 안 할게요) 너를 바라보고 있어 있어 그대 나를 사랑해 줘요 데이트 좀 할까요 (한 번만 웃어 줘요) 화났으면 풀어 줘요 지금 듣고 있는 this song this song 제발 기억이나 해 줘요 나쁜 짓 안 할게요 딴짓은 안 할게요 뒤늦게 알았네요 난 너만 안을게요 사계절 다 겨울이야 달이 없는 밤뿐이야 그대가 없이 사는 인생 전부가 다 지옥이야 오늘도 비틀비틀 나 추억 속에 (또 너를 기다리고) 이 밤에 밑도 끝도 없이 추락해 (또 너를 기다리고) 이대로 나를 두고 돌아선다 또 다른 사랑 찾아 그냥 떠나간다 가지 마 제발 떠나지 마 떠나지 마 나쁜 짓 안 할게요 (딴 짓 안 할게요) 한눈팔지 않을게요 (절대 안 할게요) 너를 바라보고 있어 있어 그대 나를 사랑해 줘요 데이트 좀 할까요 (한 번만 웃어 줘요) 화났으면 풀어 줘요 지금 듣고 있는 this song this song 제발 기억이나 해 줘요 시간이 길어질수록 불안함만 커져요 이러지 말아요 전화 좀 받아 줄래요 아직 못한 말 너무나 많은데 나 많이 아파요 나쁜 짓 안 할게요 (딴 짓 안 할게요) 한눈팔지 않을게요 (절대 안 할게요) 너를 바라보고 있어 있어 그대 나를 사랑해 줘요 데이트 좀 할까요 (한 번만 웃어 줘요) 화났으면 풀어 줘요 지금 듣고 있는 this song this song 제발 기억이나 해 줘요 |-| Romanization= Ttagwireul majgo jeongsineul charinda Cheoleobsneun sarangui apeumeul baeunda Butjabji moshaneun nae yeojaui dwismoseub Ganda... nae yeojaneun tteonanda Idaero nareul dugo dolaseonda Tto dareun sarang chaja geunyang tteonaganda Gaji ma jebal Tteonaji ma tteonaji ma Nappeun jis an halgeyo (ttan jis an halgeyo) Hannunpalji anheulgeyo (jeoldae an halgeyo) Neoreul barabogo isseo isseo Geudae nareul saranghae jwoyo Deiteu jom halkkayo (han beonman useo jwoyo) Hwanasseumyeon pureo jwoyo Jigeum deudgo issneun this song this song Jebal gieogina hae jwoyo Nappeun jis an halgeyo Ttanjiseun an halgeyo Dwineujge arassneyo Nan neoman aneulgeyo Sagyejeol da gyeouliya Dali eobsneun bamppuniya Geudaega eobsi saneun insaeng Jeonbuga da jiogiya Oneuldo biteulbiteul na chueog soge (tto neoreul gidarigo) I bame mitdo kkeutdo eobsi chulaghae (tto neoreul gidarigo) Idaero nareul dugo dolaseonda Tto dareun sarang chaja geunyang tteonaganda Gaji ma jebal Tteonaji ma tteonaji ma Nappeun jis an halgeyo (ttan jis an halgeyo) Hannunpalji anheulgeyo (jeoldae an halgeyo) Neoreul barabogo isseo isseo Deudae nareul saranghae jwoyo Deiteu jom halkkayo (han beonman useo jwoyo) Hwanasseumyeon pureo jwoyo Jigeum deudgo issneun this song this song Jebal gieogina hae jwoyo Sigani gileojilsurog Buranhamman keojyeoyo Ireoji malayo Jeonhwa jom bada jullaeyo Ajik moshan mal neomuna manheunde Na manhi apayo Nappeun jis an halgeyo (ttan jis an halgeyo) Hannunpalji anheulgeyo (jeoldae an halgeyo) Neoreul barabogo isseo isseo Geudae nareul saranghae jwoyo Deiteu jom halkkayo (han beonman useo jwoyo) Hwanasseumyeon pureo jwoyo Jigeum deudgo issneun this song this song Jebal gieogina hae jwoyo |-| English= Getting a hold of myself after a slap Learning about the pain of a childish love The backview of my woman I can't hold onto Leaving... My woman is leaving Leaving me behind like that and turning away Just leaving to find another love Don't go, please Don't leave, don't leave I won't do bad things (I won't do other things) I'll devote my heart and soul (I really won't do it) I am looking at you at you Please love me Let's go on a date (Smile, just once) If you're angry, let it go This song this song that you're listening to now Please remember it I won't do bad things I won't do other things I found out too late I'll only hug you All four seasons are winter There are only moonless nights A life without you Everything is hell Today I am also staggering around in my memories (Waiting for you again) Falling into bottomless and endless pit tonight (Waiting for you again) Leaving me behind like that and turning away Just leaving to find another love Don't go, please Don't leave, don't leave I won't do bad things (I won't do other things) I'll devote my heart and soul (I really won't do it) I am looking at you at you Please love me Let's go on a date (Smile, just once) If you're angry, let it go This song this song that you're listening to now Please remember it As time gets longer My anxiety only worsens Don't be like this Please pick up my calls There are still too many unsaid words I am hurting a lot I won't do bad things (I won't do other things) I'll devote my heart and soul (I really won't do it) I am looking at you at you Please love me Let's go on a date (Smile, just once) If you're angry, let it go This song this song that you're listening to now Please remember it |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul, Romanization, and English Translations via skipfire @ flightb1a4.com Category:Lyrics